


【盾铁】旧事·圣诞之前

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: “我会为你摘一颗星星。”托尼说，让声音淹没在笑容里。“最亮的那一颗。”而史蒂夫不想要星星，史蒂夫只想吻他。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【盾铁】旧事·圣诞之前

**Author's Note:**

> 参加@盾铁推文中心 的圣诞节活动，本来写了另外一篇，结果被家里人半路捉走出门，只好临时赶了这篇小甜（dao）饼（zi）

当克林特扛着一棵新鲜冷杉树在小机械臂的带领下撞上准备离开流理台的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就不能对史蒂夫的男朋友托尼·斯塔克开口大惊小怪——同样疲惫状态下没有咖啡的托尼总比有咖啡的托尼尖刻一点，更不用说托尼跟克林特总是在拌嘴。

“噢亲爱的小鸟，你终于对自己的房间不满意准备在客厅筑巢了。”

“没有鸟会在圣诞树上筑巢——”

“你终于承认自己是只鸟了？”

“什——”

最终是史蒂夫递到托尼手里的咖啡结束了这毫无营养的交流，克林特趁机将圣诞树怼在了客厅正中央，而托尼对此给自己男友的回应是一个漫长、潮湿、甜蜜还混合着咖啡香味的吻。

除了固定冷杉树的沙沙声和吞咽咖啡的咕嘟声，整个客厅极为安静，现在将近半夜固然算理由，更重要的原因是十几分钟前（部分）复仇者——特指美国队长、钢铁侠和鹰眼才（又一次）从某群外星人手里拯救了世界。再等一会儿就到圣诞节了，整个城市早就被各式圣诞树和霓虹灯装点，为此他们在斗争时分外小心减少破坏。超级英雄也是要过圣诞节的。早在去年他们就决定把动手组装圣诞树当作某种集体活动（这几乎是某种心照不宣，至于其他布置和采购就留给智能AI）。克林特坚称“如果我们忘了亲自动手，娜塔莎会在圣诞夜之前将我们挨个谋杀”，这就是他动作最积极的原因。而托尼，他不为圣诞节热衷，却难得对克林特这一点认同非常。现在一棵冷杉稳稳当当矗立在这里，彩带、铃铛、草花环、圣诞袜已经准备齐全。机械臂们正拖来更多装饰品，三个人开始了装饰圣诞树的活动。

“不敢相信，”克林特试图往枝头悬挂圣诞驯鹿毛毡团的时候道，“平安夜还要保卫世界和平，这比《急救警情》*被砍还让人伤心。”

“真要把过去一年里的伤心事搞个排名？”托尼夸张地捂住自己胸口的反应堆，贴着金箔的圆球友好地触碰着他的手背，“伦纳德·尼莫伊*的逝世绝对能排进前三。”

“虽然我对辛普森先生*成为总统候选人反感，但婚姻法案*的通过可是好事。”史蒂夫说，扶住了略显摇晃的梯子。一只机械臂异常机敏（它们什么时候这么机敏了？至少史蒂夫表白之前没有）地将一条小灯拖向了托尼，它足够把整棵冷杉绕满。托尼把缀满灯泡的电线像牛仔丢绳结一样丢出去让它的一头固定在树顶（非常幸运，一次成功），余下绕着树转圈的部分交给史蒂夫完成。

“当然是好事。”克林特捂住了自己的眼睛，他的手里还有一串泡沫雪花，“意味着我们将忍受升级版的‘甜蜜蜜’。队长，如果你圣诞节聚餐的时候就要求婚，现在就告诉我，我提前准备新墨镜。”

“婚姻需要慎重。”史蒂夫耐心地说，“托尼还有斯塔克工业，法律文件也得花时间，所以今年圣诞——”

“今年圣诞节你保住了你的墨镜。”托尼懒洋洋接口，在史蒂夫仰头注视自己时挥挥手，“这是我的大厦，你有所准备我当然会知道，实际上你没有。”

“如果有人愿意注意一下，我已经把那些小鹿挂完了。”

克林特开口，打断了史蒂夫和托尼的对视。

“感谢现在没有槲寄生。”克林特道，“拜托，为了一个完美的圣诞，等回了卧室你们可以尽情把‘eyes fuck’变成真正的——”

“我去弄点吃的。”史蒂夫道。在克林特把句子说完之前，他又给了托尼一个颊吻。无论何时何地他都能亲吻自己的男朋友，完全不需要槲寄生。

在等待食物的小憩时刻，托尼和克林特没法停下来对刚经过“打扮”的圣诞树评头论足。老实说，它没那么完美，手动悬挂的在视觉效果上肯定缺乏设计感，而时间短暂，他们发现缺少伯利恒之星时甚至压根没想再去找一个（但问题在白天就会解决，他们只是需要休息）。

“告诉我你没有给娜塔莎买那条绿油油的围巾。”托尼打量地上那些礼物盒时低声道，“你绝对会被高跟鞋绞杀。”

“我觉得没那么糟糕，她不会知道是我送的。”克林特快活地说，很快又若有所思，“说起这个，她最近好像在找什么人，但局里绝对没有给她派任务。”

“我们真的要在这时候谈谈你们神盾局那些见不得光的——”

“你们在讨论什么？”史蒂夫坐回沙发，带着炒蛋和浇枫糖浆的薄煎饼。它们迅速成为了三个大男人的腹中餐，肾上腺激素随着饱腹后逐渐褪去，他们很快回到了各自的房间。至于晚安（天还没亮所以就是晚安）吻，克林特并不想重温一遍。

他们真的都非常疲惫，所以几小时后被晨起生物钟叫醒的史蒂夫看到蹲在冷杉树下摆弄礼物盒的托尼，不惊讶也是完全不可能的。但这在情理之中，早在他们互相表明心迹之前，史蒂夫就了解托尼在某些情况下作息非常混乱的事实。而摆弄满地礼物的托尼，头顶的圣诞树没有一颗小灯被点亮，背后的落地窗打在地上留下晨光灰块，组合在一起形成一种莫名令人柔软的爱意。

“充当圣诞老人？”史蒂夫微笑着问。

“娜塔莎，今年的圣诞限量口红套装；克林特是新箭头，我满足了他之前对风阻的要求；浩克得到了新弹力裤，保证它不会再弹得大腿疼，布鲁斯的实验室刚完成升级，他明天会看见的，索尔说不回来了，所以没摆在这儿。”托尼看着那些礼物盒，冲史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“他们都有礼物。”史蒂夫环视一周，指出数量上的问题，“我的呢？”

“你已经有钢铁侠当男朋友了，还要圣诞礼物？”托尼故意道，他的眼睛在暗淡光线里亮晶晶的，史蒂夫没法不为此觉得心头骤暖。

“钢铁侠是我的男友，我真的非常荣幸。但得考虑到你的男朋友是美国队长，美国队长值得一份圣诞礼物。”史蒂夫道，模仿着托尼方才的语调。

“没有人会提前知道自己的圣诞礼物。”托尼严肃道，“尤其是美国队长。”

“我有理由相信这是打击报复。”

“这和你答应佩珀我会在今年公司的圣诞晚会上老老实实念稿子演讲完全没关系。”

“好吧，但是你没给我准备礼物，圣诞老人。”史蒂夫半爱意（真的）半恼怒（假的）说，“按照传统，那我就得许愿了，你必须满足它。”

“被抓住的圣诞老人必须满足愿望，”托尼点点头，“你有什么愿望？”

“我想想。”史蒂夫环视一周，目光落在圣诞树顶，又很快折返。“我们的圣诞树缺少伯利恒之星，我猜我现在许愿要一颗星星还来得及。”

“我以为你会想要世界和平。好吧。”

“嗯？”

“我会为你摘一颗星星。”托尼说，让声音淹没在笑容里。“最亮的那一颗。”

而史蒂夫不想要星星，史蒂夫只想吻他。

当两人交叠的唇再次分开，史蒂夫借足够近的距离观察了托尼因睡眠不足出现的黑眼圈。他用一杯只能现场排队的外带限量咖啡做保证，得到了托尼回房间休息的承诺。面包片惯例投进面包机，新口味的麦片和纯牛奶混合，蛋奶烘饼温度刚好，一切跟普通的早晨没有差别。直到手机短信提示音响起，信息来自娜塔莎，一句“已归，需要出门谈谈”，附赠见面时间和一个离复仇者大厦足够远的地址。史蒂夫为此皱起眉，这不太像是娜塔莎的风格，也不可能是有人假冒或发错信息，毕竟如今特工手里的都是斯塔克工业的定制机。

但能有什么问题呢？世界才被拯救，圣诞节全纽约都要放假，假日晚上地球的所有人要聚在一起享受圣诞大餐，他们连圣诞树都准备好了，而托尼会摘下一颗星星，仅仅因为史蒂夫想要。

这还能有什么问题呢？

不再多想，史蒂夫擦擦手，端着盘子向餐桌走去。


End file.
